Take it as it comes
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS. Un meurtre est commis dans un quartier chic et John sent ses souvenirs de soldat lui remonter à la gorge – mais il y a Sherlock alors il prend ça comme ça vient.


**TAKE IT AS IT COMES**

Rating T : mention de drogue et mort.

Situé vers la saison 2, pas de spoils importants, sinon le prénom de Lestrade.

Voilà, ma chère Ruize, j'ai finalement trouvé un titre. J'espère ne pas te décevoir et avoir le temps de te remercier mille fois pour ta dernière review sur Sharp.

Vu que la plupart des fics sur Sherlock en ce moment concerne les évènements de l'épisode 3 saison 2, forcément, j'ai eu envie d'écrire totalement autre chose. Donc ça donne un truc entre une enquête policière et une introspection sentimentale avec une touche de stress post-traumatique.

(Petit rappel : M. = Mr. ; Mlle = Miss ; Mme. = Mrs.)

* * *

><p><em>On dirait ton regard d'une vapeur couvert <em>

_Ton œil mystérieux (est-il bleu, gris ou vert ?)_

_Alternativement tendre, rêveur, cruel,_

_Réfléchit l'indolence et la pâleur du ciel._

Ciel brouillé, Charles Baudelaire

* * *

><p>John avait la bouche pâteuse et les muscles endoloris par le tissu rêche du fauteuil où il avait passé la nuit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant au contact de la lumière crue qui enveloppait le salon d'un jaune pâle et vif, dessinant des ombres sur le parquet. Il s'étira, fit craquer ses articulations et se leva. Il arrangea le col de sa chemise et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds.<p>

Le médecin remarqua Sherlock en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Le détective était assis à la table, les bras croisés sur la pile de dossiers qui s'amoncelaient depuis des jours, ses boucles brunes baignées par la lumière du soleil. Il dormait, tout simplement, mais ce concept lui étant assez étranger, John ne put qu'esquisser un sourire attendri et choisir de le laisser se reposer encore un moment.

Il bâilla en passant dans la cuisine. D'un geste mécanique, il remplit la théière d'eau et la mit à chauffer. Il avait passé la nuit – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop crevé pour garder les yeux ouverts – à tenter d'aider Sherlock à décoder un message intercepté par un informateur de Lestrade dans le cadre d'une affaire de braqueurs de bijouterie qui lui échappait un peu. Quand il avait finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil, le détective n'avait toujours pas réussi à le déchiffrer, échec qui se traduisait par divers soupirs et répliques acides dès que John proposait quelque chose.

Sherlock pouvait très vite devenir insupportable.

John était toujours surpris de sa capacité à surmonter les crises de son colocataire, qui allaient du mur à demi détruit à la masse _pour passer le temps_ aux expériences incluant un cadavre de pigeon, deux pots de moutarde française et une brique de jus de pomme. Mais celle-là, John commençait à penser que c'était plus pour l'emmerder avec l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait du bocal depuis trois semaines que pour tuer l'ennui.

-John.

Le médecin soupira en songeant que le répit avait été de courte durée.

-Sherlock, dit-il en le rejoignant.

Le détective passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et arqua un sourcil dédaigneux. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à faire une remarque perfide – à croire que c'est une nécessité chez lui d'être désagréable dès le réveil, nota distraitement le médecin – mais la marque de papier qu'il avait sur la joue provoqua un fou rire nerveux chez son colocataire.

-John ?

Il se mordit la lèvre pour se calmer et s'assit face au détective.

-Tu as trouvé, alors ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers.

Sherlock le fixait maintenant avec un mélange de perplexité et de curiosité. Le médecin avait souvent remarqué que ses yeux – aujourd'hui d'un gris métallique légèrement bleuté – changeaient de nuances selon son humeur.

-Oui, évidemment, répondit-il avec suffisance en tendant une main vers son portable, posé sur le bord de la table. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Une marque de papier sur la joue. Non, Sherlock, ajouta-t-il devant la mine inquiète du détective, tu n'es pas défiguré à vie, ça va s'atténuer rapidement.

Sherlock hocha la tête en pianotant sur l'écran de son iPhone.

-Ce code était d'une facilité déconcertante, finalement.

John se retint de lui dire qu'il y avait passé la nuit.

-Désolé de m'être endormi.

-Oh, ça ne fait rien. Tu ne m'étais pas d'une grande utilité, de toute façon.

Le médecin soupira.

-Reformule, s'il te plaît.

-Bon sang, que tu es susceptible par moments. Disons que je pouvais m'en sortir seul et que tu étais trop fatigué pour m'aider. C'est mieux, comme ça ?

-Oui, merci.

Sherlock avait compris que John ne supportait pas la manière qu'il avait de le rabaisser sans cesse, et accepté de se montrer plus aimable avec lui. _Garde ça pour Anderson_, avait-il argué, _je suis stupide, tu es un génie, pas besoin de me le rappeler avec ton tact habituel dès que j'ouvre la bouche_.

-Alors ?

Sherlock reposa son iPhone sur la table et retourna la feuille codée vers John. Le papier était froissé et l'encre noire légèrement tremblante – l'auteur du mot était nerveux, sans doute pressé, avait déduit le détective – mais les chiffres étaient bien lisibles.

_10 10 10 10 20 10 10 10_

_20 20 20 20 10 20 20 20_

_10 10 10 10 20 10 10 10_

_30 30 30 30 10 30 30 30_

_10 10 10 10 20 10 10 10_

_12 0 -7 -15 -1 -31 16 -5_

John ferma brièvement les yeux et passa une main sur son front. Il avait passé un long moment à contempler cette série de nombres muets, sans le moindre résultat, et il pouvait presque les réciter de mémoire.

-Alors ? répéta-t-il.

-J'avais d'abord pensé à un ensemble de lettres qui donnerait un lieu précis ou une adresse – comme tu le sais, le dernier butin des braqueurs est introuvable – mais ça n'avait aucun sens. J'ai donc expérimenté le calcul, et là encore additionner l'ensemble, une ligne ou même une diagonale ne menait nulle part, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Néanmoins, en persévérant, j'ai remarqué une ressemblance avec des coordonnées géographiques. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Ouais. Mais avec une addition, ça ne correspond pas.

Sherlock amorça un sourire.

-En effet. J'ai rangé les nombres en colonne, puis additionné le deuxième avec le premier, soustrait le troisième du deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à trouver des coordonnés.

Il fit glisser une autre feuille vers John, chargée de ratures et de graffitis. Le médecin reconnut l'écriture irrégulière aux angles secs du détective, d'une netteté implacable malgré le trait parfois bancale.

_10+20-10+30-10 = 40 +12 = 52 +0 = 40 -7 = 33 -15_

_20+10-20+10-20-1 = -1_

_40-31 = 9 +16 = 56 -5 = 35 _

_52 40 33 25 -1 9 56 35_

_+52° 40' 33.25", -1° 9' 56.35"_

John hocha vaguement la tête.

-Ce sont les coordonnés de l'emplacement du butin, comprit-il. C'est vrai que ça paraît simple vu sous cet angle. Et ça correspond à un lieu particulier ?

Sherlock lui tendit son portable. Une photo était affichée sur l'écran : une route déserte qui longeait un quartier résidentiel de maisons de briques rouges, bordée par un terrain vague verdoyant.

-Leicester, Astill Lodge Road.

-Impressionnant, siffla-t-il.

-Tu venais de t'endormir quand j'ai terminé.

-Greg a du être ravi de recevoir un texto à…

-Quatre heures du matin. Il a envoyé une bande d'incapables sur place pour surveiller l'endroit.

Sherlock tira en arrière ses boucles brunes.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Ce qui est intéressant, c'est le code, John.

Le médecin se leva, passa dans la cuisine et remplit deux tasses d'eau chaude. Sherlock le suivit et s'adossa au plan de travail.

-Le butin s'élève à combien, déjà ?

-Cent cinquante mille livres.

-…Ah quand même. Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller, au lieu de prévenir Greg ? Tu imagines le nombre de loyers qu'on aurait payé avec tout ce fric ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

-Serais-tu passé du côté obscur de la force, John ?

-C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de t'initier à Star Wars. Et je te rappelle que je vis avec un sociopathe à la morale élastique, que ledit sociopathe a aidé ma logeuse à faire condamner à mort son mari et que j'ai descendu le plus horrible des chauffeurs de taxis – je vais m'arrêter là, avant que le thé ne refroidisse.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hudson trouva les deux hommes assis à la table du salon, encore encombrée de dossiers et de papiers divers.<p>

-Coucou, les garçons.

John reposa aussitôt sa tasse de thé et se leva pour la débarrasser des lourds sacs qu'elle portait.

-Bonjour, Mrs. Hudson.

-Merci, John. J'ai fait quelques courses ce matin alors j'en ai profité pour ramener de quoi remplir votre frigo – avec autres choses que des morceaux de corps humain, je veux dire.

-C'est gentil, merci beaucoup.

Il déposa les sacs dans la cuisine et coula un regard en direction de Sherlock.

-Et vous avez même pensé au lait, Mrs. Hudson.

Le détective haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai un locataire qui a une fuite d'eau. C'est terrible, son sol est trempé et ça commence à couler à l'étage d'en dessus. J'avais appelé un plombier pour réparer ça, mais comme le devis est vraiment hors de prix, j'ai demandé à mon neveu – Wilfried est très habile de ses mains, vous savez – de voir s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose et, enfin, bon, c'est assez embêtant.

-Bonne journée, Mrs. Hudson, lança Sherlock. Merci pour les courses.

-Bonne journée, les garçons.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers et John échangea un regard complice avec le détective.

-Elle a toujours été aussi bavarde ?

Le demi sourire narquois de Sherlock répondit à sa question. Son colocataire s'assit et allait ajouter quelque chose quand le portable du détective sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt, sa tasse dans sa main libre.

-Lestrade.

John but une gorgée de thé, observant avec fascination le changement de couleur des yeux du détective – la note de bleu pâle disparut totalement et ils devinrent complètement gris, avec des nuances froides et métalliques. On a une nouvelle affaire, devina John. Il termina rapidement son thé en voyant Sherlock raccrocher et ranger son iPhone dans sa veste.

-Où ?

-28 Pilgrim's Lane, Hampstead. Le cadavre d'un homme vient d'être découvert, et comme toujours ces incapables de flics n'ont trouvé aucun indice. Lestrade nous attend sur place, indiqua-t-il en se levant, imité par son colocataire.

-Hampstead, hein ? C'est un quartier plutôt chic, non ?

-En effet.

-Cambriolage ? proposa-t-il en enfilant son blouson.

Sherlock passa son trench avec sa théâtralité habituelle.

-D'après Lestrade, il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction.

-Et les braqueurs de bijouterie, au fait ?

-Affaire classée. Ces abrutis se sont fait coffrés en voulant déterrer le butin.

* * *

><p>La bâtisse était typique des baraques chics de Londres, d'une blancheur immaculée. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un escalier aux rambardes métalliques, dont les quelques marches étaient bordées de pots de fleurs aux couleurs pastel. La rue avait été bloquée par les flics, et une voiture de patrouille était garée devant la maison. Lestrade les attendait déjà.<p>

-Salut, Greg.

-John, Sherlock. Vous avez cinq minutes pour faire mieux que mes hommes.

-Dans ce cas, deux auraient suffi, glissa le détective au médecin.

-Hmm. C'est le fait d'avoir déchiffré le code des braqueurs qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ?

-Ça et le fait qu'Anderson soit en congé cette semaine.

-J'avais oublié.

-Comment peut-on oublier un bonheur pareil ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Il suivit Sherlock et Lestrade à l'intérieur, observant le mobilier en tek et les tableaux d'art abstrait sur les murs avec un certain détachement. Le policier les conduisit jusqu'à un bureau au premier étage. On entendait des pleurs, quelque part.

-C'est sa femme qui l'a découvert ce matin.

Le médecin soupira. Si le détective n'accordait pas la moindre importance aux proches des victimes, lui, si. La décoration de la pièce était moins moderne que le reste de la maison – parquet en bois, bureau simple, fauteuil club, cheminée en marbre, étagères couvertes de bibelots et de livres. John resta en retrait, observant d'un œil distrait le détective qui parcourait l'endroit à la recherche de données et d'éventuels indices, fouillant les tiroirs et les étagères, revenant parfois au cadavre qui gisait près du fauteuil renversé dans une large flaque de sang séché.

_Porte d'entrée non fracturée. Fenêtres du bureau intactes. Possibilité d'intrusion d'un inconnu : à voir. Military Cross et Browning du même type que celui de John : victime a été un soldat méritant. Photo de mariage de plus de vingt ans, et d'autres plus récentes et nombreuses. Vieux dessins d'enfant : une fille, maintenant entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Mais pas de photo récente d'elle : conflit père/fille. Aucun ticket de cinéma/théâtre/métro/concert. Victime sortait peu. Raison ? Pas de problèmes d'argent – matériel informatique neuf, mobilier hors de prix. Possibilité : stress post-traumatique, légère agoraphobie et/ou paranoïa. Arme du crime ? Arme à feu : impossible. Arme blanche : peu probable. Objet dur et assez lourd vu la blessure. Long et fin. Serviteur de cheminée : brosse OK, pelle OK, pince OK. Tisonnier manquant. Arme du crime : tisonnier. À retrouver._

Puis Sherlock s'accroupit près du cadavre et fit signe au médecin d'approcher.

John le rejoignit et se pencha pour examiner le corps.

-Il était assis dans le fauteuil, là, quand l'assassin l'a frappé. La violence du coup l'a jeté à terre et il a renversé le fauteuil en tombant, déduisit le détective.

John ne l'entendit pas. La victime était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la mâchoire carrée et au visage droit. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, étaient gluants de sang. Le côté gauche de son crâne était fracturé, son arcade sourcilière brisée et son œil légèrement abîmé. Mais John était habitué à ça. Sauf que l'homme allongé là, il le _connaissait_.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire mais fut pris d'un vertige.

-John ?

Il se redressa, chancelant, recula et buta contre le mur.

-John, ça va ?

Sherlock enjamba le cadavre et s'approcha du médecin. Lestrade les observait du seuil de la porte, perplexe.

-Respire lentement, ne le regarde pas. Tu le connais, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ouais, articula-t-il difficilement. Il…

-Il était en Afghanistan avec toi, je sais. Il a reçu la _Military Cross_.

Sherlock soupira en sentant le regard perdu de Lestrade.

-Une décoration militaire accessible à tous les grades de l'armée britannique, siffla-t-il avant de reprendre plus bas pour son colocataire. Tu te sens capable de l'examiner maintenant, John ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Désolé.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Je verrais plus tard avec Molly. Il faut d'abord que je voie la veuve.

-Elle est en bas, dans le salon, précisa Lestrade. Pas de précipitations, pas de questions embarrassantes.

-Hm.

-Sherlock.

-Bon sang, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en gardant un œil sur John.

* * *

><p>Lestrade les amena au salon, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour donner les quelques informations qu'il avait au détective.<p>

-Sa femme l'a trouvé à huit heures et demie. Apparemment, la victime passait beaucoup de temps seule dans son bureau, et le fait qu'elle y ait passé la nuit ne l'a pas inquiété. Elle l'a appelé pour le petit-déjeuner mais comme son mari ne répondait pas, elle est entrée dans son bureau. Son nom est Sandi et son mari était-

-Alexander Rush, coupa John.

Lestrade lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Oui. Je suis sincèrement navré que tu le connaisses, John.

-Tu l'as déjà interrogée ? continua Sherlock.

-Bon sang, non ! Elle venait de trouver le cadavre de son mari, je l'ai laissée monter dans sa chambre. Vas-y doucement, surtout, répéta-t-il.

Le détective eut un hochement de tête agacé et entra. Le salon était spacieux et aussi richement meublé, dans des couleurs claires qui donnaient une atmosphère sereine à la pièce. La jeune veuve était assise dans un fauteuil cubique, ses longues jambes croisées, une main posée sur l'accoudoir et l'autre, tenant un mouchoir froissé, à hauteur de son visage.

Elle leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais maintenant secs vers le détective et lui indiqua le canapé assorti au fauteuil face à elle. L'expression de son visage aux traits délicats était à peine troublée.

-Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson, je présume. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

Les deux hommes s'assirent.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour votre mari, madame. Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser mais si c'est trop difficile-

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, coupa Sherlock sans la moindre agressivité. N'est-ce pas, Mrs. Rush ?

La veuve le considéra avec intérêt.

-Il est encore tôt, vous attendiez votre mari pour déjeuner avec lui : vous étiez encore en robe de chambre, sans doute. Néanmoins, vous vous êtes changé après l'arrivée de la police. Vous êtes une femme orgueilleuse, qui a confiance en elle et qui déteste être vue au saut du lit par des inconnus. Vous portez un tailleur assez cher et ce pendentif est en or, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que la couleur montre que vous étiez attachée à votre mari. Gris clair, comme si vous hésitiez entre le noir du deuil et une teinte plus légère. Et pourtant, vous ne pleurez plus. Je vous entendu il y a quelques minutes, mais quand on vous a prévenu que je risquais de poser des questions, vous avez séché vos larmes.

Sandi hocha lentement la tête.

-Votre mari a été soldat en Afghanistan. Une femme de caractère comme vous devrait pouvoir supporter quelques questions.

Sandi le fixa d'un regard neutre un instant avant de répliquer.

-Vous êtes aussi doué et insupportable qu'on le dit.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à John. Il avait hésité à mentionner l'Afghanistan, mais le médecin semblait calme, relativement détendu. Le courage du soldat, sans doute.

-Bien. Quand avez-vous vu votre mari vivant pour la dernière fois ?

-Cette nuit – il devait être à peu près une heure. Nous avons reçus des amis et Alex était à son bureau quand je suis allée me coucher.

-Comment était-il ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Pas de comportement étrange ?

Sandi prit une longue inspiration.

-Mr. Holmes, mon mari souffre de stress post-traumatique depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Il est souvent anxieux, paranoïaque et dort très peu. Son comportement est _toujours_ étrange.

Sherlock ne releva pas l'emploi du présent.

-Comment étaient ses rapports avec votre fille ?

La veuve ne chercha pas à savoir comment il savait qu'ils avaient une fille.

-Assez… houleux. Paula ne s'entendait plus avec son père depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, elle le trouvait trop changé, trop différent.

-Votre mari avait-il des frères et sœurs ?

-Non.

_Quel veinard_, nota rapidement Sherlock en songeant à Mycroft.

-Ces amis avec qui vous avez dîné étaient bien partis quand vous êtes allée vous coucher ?

-Oui.

-Votre mari était donc seul dans son bureau. Si quelqu'un était venu dans la nuit, vous l'auriez entendu ?

Sandi eut un instant d'hésitation.

-Je ne sais pas. Ma chambre est au deuxième étage et le bureau d'Alex au premier, alors peut-être que non.

-Non, donc. Tu te sens mieux, John ?

Le médecin hocha vaguement la tête, un peu surpris.

-Pourrais-tu y retourner ? J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

-Hm, je devrais y arriver, dit-il en se levant. Merci de votre patience, Mrs. Rush.

La jeune veuve acquiesça en silence. Elle était belle, malgré ses yeux rougis et sa fatigue, et John se souvint qu'Alex lui avait parlé d'elle, une fois.

-Une dernière chose, cependant, ajouta Sherlock. Votre mari a-t-il quitté l'Afghanistan à cause d'une blessure ?

-Oui. Alex a… reçu une balle à l'arrière du crâne, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Le médecin qui l'a soigné lui a sauvé la vie, mais une partie de son cerveau a été endommagé et son œil gauche est devenu aveugle. C'est la seule séquelle qu'il a gardée, Dieu merci.

John détourna le regard.

-Enfin, à part le stress post-traumatique, lâcha-t-elle avec une note désespérée. J'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement le salopard qui a fait ça, messieurs. Alex n'est pas un saint, mais c'est un homme bon et généreux qui a toujours soutenu sa famille et ses amis.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le détective jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réponde, sur un ton suffisant et désinvolte :

-Je me fiche de savoir qui était votre mari, Mrs. Rush.

* * *

><p>John prit un instant pour se vider la tête de toute pensée. Ce fut douloureux, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers le corps d'Alexander Rush, il se souvenait du sang sur la terre battue, du sifflement des balles, de l'odeur de sueur des soldats et de la chaleur écrasante de l'Afghanistan. Il respira lentement, comme lui avait presque ordonné Sherlock, s'accroupit et enfila la paire de gants en plastique que Lestrade lui avait donné.<p>

Le médecin posa délicatement une main sur le torse plat du cadavre et soupira. Il entendit Sherlock dire quelque chose au lieutenant, puis la porte du bureau se ferma et le détective s'accroupit face au médecin.

-Prends ton temps, John, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux avaient pris une touche de vert tendre.

-C'est moi qui aie soigné Alex quand il s'est fait tirer dessus. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, l'ennemi était à quelques mètres de nous et il faisait une chaleur effroyable. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait crever dans mes bras, mais il a survécu.

John commença à examiner la blessure.

-C'était un putain de miracle, ajouta-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répondre. Il reconnut les gestes mécaniques du médecin et patienta en silence.

-La plaie est profonde et vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu, c'est sans doute l'hémorragie qui a provoqué la mort.

-La morte n'a pas été immédiate ?

-Non. Le coup qu'il a reçu l'a assommé. Un coup très violent, d'ailleurs, porté avec un objet lourd et contondant.

-Un tisonnier, par exemple ?

John leva les yeux.

-Hm, oui.

-Il y a un service à cheminée mais il manque le tisonnier. L'assassin l'a emporté avec lui, ou bien il l'a jeté après.

John fronça les sourcils et revint à la blessure.

-Les marques, là, dit-il en désignant des traces rougeâtres sur les bords de la plaie, ça pourrait être des brûlures.

-Le tisonnier était encore chaud, peut-être même que l'assassin a remué les braises avant de le frapper.

-Quel genre de type ferait ça ?

-Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas prévu de le tuer, John. La victime connaissait son meurtier, c'est pourquoi elle est restée assise dans son fauteuil en lui tournant le dos pendant que l'assassin remuait les braises. Ils ont du se disputer et ça a dégénéré. L'assassin l'a frappé avec le tisonnier qu'il avait dans les mains et a paniqué en le croyant mort, alors qu'il était seulement évanoui. Ce qui me paraissait étrange, c'est qu'un ancien soldat comme lui se fasse avoir aussi facilement. Mais avec sa semi cécité, ça colle bien.

-Ce qui confirme que l'assassin connaissait bien la victime.

-Un proche, un ami, ou même un membre de la famille, énuméra-t-il en se redressant. À quand remonte la mort ?

-Je dirais entre quatre et cinq heures du matin.

-Je vais voir si Lestrade peut convoquer les _amis_ avec qui la victime a dîné.

-Je te rejoins en bas.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil.

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

Le détective resta un instant planté devant la porte, l'air indécis. John était penché sur le corps, les lèvres pincées et une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux acajou. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit à quelque chose de compatissant.

-Ne te force pas, murmura le médecin. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc.

Il eut un vague hochement de tête et sortit du bureau.

* * *

><p>Sherlock parlait avec Lestrade quand la fille des Rush entra dans la maison. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, la dignité en moins.<p>

_Jean Diesel, perfecto noir, BlackBerry neuf. Aucune larme dans ses yeux et son père vient de mourir. Très attachée à sa mère, et c'est parce que je l'ai interrogé qu'elle vient directement vers moi et ignore Lestrade – arrogante, colérique, sûre d'elle. _

-Sherlock Holmes, lança-t-elle avec dédain. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

-Miss Rush.

-Ma mère vient de m'appeler. Vous lui avez fait subir un interrogatoire, espère de monstre, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Sherlock tiqua.

-Votre mère est assez grande pour prendre la décision de répondre à quelques questions.

-Elle est sous le choc et vous en profitez pour assouvir vos pulsions sadiques.

Lestrade soupira bruyamment et échangea un regard avec le détective.

-C'est nouveau ça, dit le lieutenant. Miss Rush, je comprends votre colère, mais votre mère a accepté de-

-Oh, vous, fermez-la. C'est à lui que je parle. Sortez de chez moi immédiatement.

Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il reconnut les pas de John derrière-lui et se tourna vers lui. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à la fille des Rush.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Sortez d'ici, articula-t-elle. Tout de suite.

-Mademoiselle, tenta Lestrade.

Elle ne lâchait pas Sherlock des yeux, le fixant avec une rage qui aurait pu passée pour de la panique ou de la peur, tant elle était crispée et tendue. Il y eut un silence pesant, interminable, puis Sandi Rush traversa le couloir jusqu'à eux.

-Laisse ces messieurs en paix, Paula, ordonna-t-elle avec l'autorité d'une mère. Ils sont là pour rendre justice à ton père, rien de plus.

-Mais-

-Paula. Va dans le salon, j'arrive.

La jeune femme fit la moue et s'exécuta, non sans un dernier regard au détective. Sandi lâcha un soupir gêné.

-Je suis désolée, messieurs. Ma fille a tendance à s'emporter très vite. Vous avez terminé ?

-Oui, répondit Lestrade. Je m'en occupe, ajouta-t-il pour Sherlock.

-Bien. Je vous raccompagne.

-Merci, madame, mais allez retrouver votre fille, intervint John.

Sandi considéra un instant le médecin. Cet homme lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Je compte sur vous pour retrouver l'homme qui a fait une chose pareille à Alex, dit-elle dans un souffle.

John hocha lentement la tête. Il sentit que Sherlock commençait à s'impatienter, salua Lestrade et suivit le détective dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Greg ? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils cherchaient un taxi.

-La liste des invités de Mrs. Rush. Si toutes les entrées étaient bien verrouillées. Des données sur son passé, ses proches.

-J'aurais pu m'en charger.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Hé bien, ça l'occupe. Puis je vais avoir besoin de toi pour autre chose.

* * *

><p>Sherlock s'était assis dans son fauteuil en arrivant, tenant son iPhone entre ses mains jointes sous son menton. John avait estimé qu'il ne bougerait pas de là avant au moins une heure et en avait profité pour faire une sieste dans sa chambre, espérant rattraper un peu sa nuit trop courte. Il préférait ne pas penser à Alex Rush pour le moment. C'était un avantage qu'il avait sur le détective<em>, le privilège des imbéciles<em>, aurait-il dit, se vider la tête et arrêter de réfléchir.

Il retira son pull, se coucha torse nu sur son lit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

John se réveilla avec un goût amer sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité reposante de sa chambre, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Un moment passa, et le médecin savoura le demi silence qui régnait dans la pièce, l'odeur de thé qui y flottait, venant sans doute de la cuisine d'où il percevait vaguement des bruits.

-Mrs. Hudson a insisté pour faire le ménage, dit une voix à ses côtés.

John sursauta et se redressa sur les coudes.

-Sherlock ?

Le détective était couché à ses côtés, ses yeux hypnotiques aux volutes bleutées luisant dans le noir.

-Bon sang, Sherlock, depuis quand es-tu ici ?

-Quatorze minutes et trente neuf secondes.

-Putain, je t'ai même pas entendu entrer…

-Tes réflexes laissent à désirer, John. Tu te ramollis, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Il souriait, cet enfoiré.

-J'ai calqué ma respiration sur la tienne, précisa-t-il après un silence.

-Oh, rusé. Tu voulais que je crève d'une crise cardiaque ou seulement prouver ton habilité à jouer avec mes nerfs ? cingla-t-il en se recouchant.

-Juste dormir un peu.

-Et bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas faire ça dans _ton_ lit ?

-Non, répondit-il. Tu as un effet… reposant.

-Ravi de l'apprendre.

-Cet homme, Rush, c'était un ami ?

-Ouais. C'est dingue à quel point la proximité avec la mort rapproche les gens, nota-t-il avec cynisme.

-Je suis désolé, John.

John se tourna vers lui. Malgré l'obscurité, il devinait la sincérité sur le visage du détective – ses traits anguleux, ses boucles brunes qui retombaient sur son front, sa beauté éthérée, ses yeux, il le connaissait par cœur et pouvait anticiper presque chacune de ses réactions.

-Pas autant que moi, souffla-t-il en réponse.

Sherlock attendit un instant avant de lui tendre son iPhone. L'écran brillait dans la pénombre et éblouit le médecin quand il prit le portable. Une photo d'un tisonnier noir au manche orné de fioritures semblables à du lierre y était affichée.

-L'arme du crime, John, annonça-t-il gravement. C'est ce que nous cherchons.

-Bien. Où ?

-Oh, un peu partout. J'ai mis mon réseau de SDF sur l'affaire.

John se leva, alluma la lampe de chevet et enfila son pull.

-Ton réseau ? Quand ça ?

-Pendant que tu dormais, répondit-il

Le médecin arqua un sourcil. Il avait surestimé Sherlock sur le temps qu'il passait à ruminer sur le canapé.

-…Il est quelle heure ?

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable.

-Onze heures et demie.

-Ah, quand même. Je t'avais sous-estimé, en fait.

-Hm ?

-Non, rien. On y va ?

* * *

><p>John avait pris l'habitude de suivre Sherlock, et marcher à ses côtés comme il le faisait toujours lui permit de retrouver un peu ses repères. Le détective recueillait les diverses indications des clochards qu'il croisait, la plupart fausses ou erronées. Le tisonnier n'était jamais le bon, évidemment, mais vu à des endroits toujours plus éloignés.<p>

John savait que Londres était une grande ville, mais après des heures passées sans le moindre résultat, il commençait à prendre conscience de l'immensité de la capitale. Et qu'il ne rajeunissait pas, aussi. Sherlock, dopé par l'adrénaline, aurait pu courir toute la journée sans s'essouffler.

-Pause, lança John en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Ou bien tu devrais me traîner derrière-toi.

Le détective soupira et s'assit.

-Quand je dis que tu te ramollis.

John se releva pas.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des empreintes sur ce foutu tisonnier ?

-Difficile à dire. Peut-être que l'assassin les a effacé. Mais ce n'est pas tant l'arme qui m'intéresse, mais l'endroit où elle se trouve.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-L'assassin est assez futé, dans la mesure où il n'a laissé aucune trace de son passage et a emporté le tisonnier, sauf que, n'ayant pas prévu de tuer, il a sans doute pris peur. Et la peur, avec un peu de chance, lui a fait commettre une erreur. Il ne s'est sûrement pas débarrassé de l'arme aux alentours de Hampstead, plutôt dans un endroit moins fréquenté. Néanmoins, traverser Londres avec un tisonnier n'est pas très discret, donc il a cherché à s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible en revenant là où il était, chez lui par exemple.

-Il n'a pas pris le métro ou un taxi, compléta-t-il, arrachant un sourire à Sherlock.

-Exact, John.

Le détective avisa le clochard qui s'approchait d'eux en marmonnant. L'homme, en parka élimée et jean crasseux, tendit la main.

-Où ? s'enquit-il en sortant son portefeuille.

-Sur Cricklewood Broadway, au croisement avec Mora Road. Ça vous fera cinquante livres, Mr. Holmes.

* * *

><p>L'endroit sentait la pisse et les relents nauséabonds d'alcool. Le bâtiment semblait plutôt grand, tenant en deux étages, mais d'après le clochard le type qui avait le tisonnier était au rez-de-chaussée.<p>

-Charmant, nota Sherlock. À toi l'honneur, John.

Le médecin entra dans l'immeuble. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une fenêtre aux vitres sales et le peu de lumière lui suffit pour remarquer qu'une dizaine de personnes se trouvait là, avachies dans un coin ou assises sur le sol poussiéreux. En approchant prudemment, John remarqua l'expression hagarde des gens et leurs yeux littéralement explosés. Des junkies, devina-t-il avec un soupir triste. Sherlock le comprit aussi, puisqu'il se raidit à ses côtés et lança avec une nonchalance faussée par le tremblement dans sa voix :

-On se retrouve dehors, je ne supporte pas ce genre d'endroits.

John le vit s'éloigner rapidement et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-C'est vous ? demanda une voix féminine.

Le médecin se tourna vers la jeune femme – c'était elle qui leur avait filé le tuyau pour le Golem pendant le Grand Jeu.

-Ouais. Où est le tisonnier ?

Elle indiqua un junkie près d'elle.

-Il l'a trouvé dans le coin.

-Merci.

-Tant que Mr. Holmes paye, murmura-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

John s'accroupit à la hauteur du junkie, un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, roulé en boule sur le bitume. Il tenait le tisonnier contre son torse – et c'était le bon, cette fois, avec le manche orné de fioritures semblables à du lierre – et son expression perdue réveilla les instincts protecteurs du médecin.

-Je peux le prendre ? dit-il doucement.

Le gosse eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste ce tisonnier. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendit tout l'argent qu'il avait, soit quarante livres. Je te l'échange contre ça.

Le junkie ne réfléchit pas avant de lui arracher les billets des mains et jeta au sol le tisonnier. John le récupéra, se redressa et traversa la pièce pour sortir. Pauvres gosses, songea-t-il avec amertume. Ils ne pensent qu'à avoir leur dose, rien de plus.

Là, il se souvint que Sherlock s'était déjà drogué. Il s'arrêta un instant, soupira un _merde_ puis sortit.

Le détective était assis en tailleur sur le trottoir, les pans de son trench étalés sur le bitume, et John trouva quelque chose d'étrange et de décalé à cette scène.

-Je l'ai.

John avait pris soin de ne pas prendre l'arme par le manche pour éviter de détruire lui-même les empreintes qui pourraient, peut-être, aidées à retrouver l'assassin d'Alex Rush. Sherlock enveloppa le tisonnier dans un sac plastique qu'il avait pensé à emporter et le posa sur le trottoir. John s'assit à ses côtés.

-Prochain arrêt à St. Bart ?

-Oui.

John laissa couler un silence. Le visage du détective était impassible, comme toujours.

-Tu es sorti dès que tu as vu qui étaient ces gens, commença-t-il sans trop savoir où il allait.

-Oui, répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ? dit-il en adoucissant le ton.

-Non. Réponse définitive. Fous-moi la paix, John.

Le médecin eut le réflexe de prendre son bras, mais il se leva pas et lui jeta simplement un regard indéchiffrable.

-Je pensais que tu t'enfuirais, précisa John.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur la main de son colocataire agrippée à son bras. Et quels yeux, remarqua-t-il. Le gris métallique était voilé d'un bleu pâle et éthéré relevé d'une touche de vert tendre, mélange de couleurs improbable et hasardeux qui lui arracha un frisson.

-Tu ne m'aimerais pas si tu m'avais vu comme ça, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Si, contredit-il à mi-voix.

Sherlock eut un soupir et se leva, repoussant la main de John qui prit aussitôt son poignet et l'attira violement à lui. Il tomba à genoux, à califourchon sur ses jambes, et l'expression de surprise sur son visage fit rire le médecin. Il arqua un sourcil et rit aussi, jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre et des larmes dans les yeux.

-Tu es vraiment un être simple, dit-il après s'être calmé.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Sherlock sourit et John ne put s'empêcher d'écarter une boucle brune qui tombait sur son front.

-Je te supporte quand tu joues du violon à deux heures du matin, Sherlock. Ne pense plus jamais que je serais dégoûté par quoique ce soit te concernant.

Il hocha vaguement la tête.

-Bien, ajouta John. On ferait mieux de se lever.

* * *

><p>Molly avait ramené ses cheveux en une longue tresse en épi. Sherlock lui sourit, la complimenta et lui expliqua brièvement l'affaire. John compta trente secondes à voix basse. La jeune légiste céda à vingt sept.<p>

-Merci, Molly.

-Oh, de rien, dit-elle avec un sourire en leur laissant le laboratoire.

-Tu es dur avec elle, Sherlock.

-Hm.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Hmm.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, observant le détective qui commençait à examiner le tisonnier. Des traces de sang étaient encore visibles, atténuées mais bien présentes.

-Les empreintes sont inexploitables, maugréa-t-il à un moment.

Le médecin soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Je vais faire des prélèvement au cas où. Tu peux confirmer la date du décès de Rush ?

-C'est Molly qui s'en occupe ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules et gratta délicatement la surface noire du tisonnier.

-Il doit être ici, trouve-le.

Le détective leva les yeux et répliqua avant que John ne lui demande de _reformuler_.

-S'il te plait.

* * *

><p>Le corps d'Alexander Rush était allongé sur le plateau métallique. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange ni de déplacé – meurtre, enquête ouverte, dissection du type. Pourtant John se prit cette réalité banale en pleine gueule quand le légiste souleva le drap, dévoilant le visage figé d'Alex. La plaie sur le côté gauche de son crâne luisait sous la lumière crue des néons.<p>

-Putain de blessure, hein ?

Le légiste, un grand blond avec un piercing à la lèvre, mastiquait un chewing-gum à la menthe. Pour masquer l'odeur acide du désinfectant, supposa John, mais son haleine mentholée n'était pas des plus agréables. Néanmoins John le remercia intérieurement d'avoir relevé le drap jusqu'aux clavicules. Voir l'ouverture du corps recousue grossièrement aurait été insupportable.

-J'en reviens pas de filer un coup de main au célèbre docteur Watson. Sherlock Holmes n'est pas avec vous, d'ailleurs ?

-Au laboratoire, répondit-il distraitement. Vous avez établi l'heure du décès ?

-Entre quatre heures et quatre heures et demie du matin. Sérieux, il est en haut ?

-Oui. Et les marques autour de la plaie, ce sont bien des brûlures ?

Le légiste fronça les sourcils.

-Ouaip. C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs.

John ne répondit pas et rabattit le drap sur le visage d'Alex.

-Merci, doc.

-De rien, collègue. Est-ce que-

-Je vous le déconseille. Sherlock n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. En fait, il n'est jamais de bonne humeur.

Le légiste fit la moue, déçu.

-Dommage.

John songea qu'il venait de lui épargner une séance d'humiliation. D'ordinaire, le détective appréciait peu ses fans, et si l'examen du tisonnier s'avérait nul, son colocataire préférait ne pas imaginer de quelle manière il se défoulerait sur le pauvre légiste.

* * *

><p>Quand Sherlock abandonna, il était sept heures passées et John commençait à sérieusement mourir de faim. Levant ses yeux acajou de son portable – il avait passé le temps en discutant avec Sarah par textos – il avisa l'air maussade du détective.<p>

-Alors ? demanda-t-il patiemment.

-Rien, cingla-t-il avec une frustration croissante. Que dalle, zéro. Enfin, si on exclue la poussière provenant du local des junkies.

-L'assassin n'était pas si paniqué que ça, donc.

-Ou bien ces abrutis de clochards ont détruits toutes les empreintes et les éventuels traces d'ADN.

Sherlock joignit ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux. Il boude, déduisit John avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement. Génial. Le portable du détective sonna au même moment et, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, John jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait et décrocha.

-Greg ?

-John ? Tu réponds à la place de Sherlock, maintenant ?

-Il boude, indiqua-t-il.

-Oh, je vois.

-Tu appelais pour l'affaire ?

-Ouais. J'ai confirmation : il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction et toutes les entrées étaient bien verrouillées. Si l'assassin n'avait pas les clefs, alors il est passé à travers les murs, remarqua-t-il avec humour.

John s'autorisa un sourire.

-Continue.

-Les invités de Mrs. Rush – Casey et Terence Jordans – viennent de Cardiff, et à l'heure où ils sont partis ils ne peuvent pas avoir commis le crime. L'heure du décès a été fixée, au fait. Entre quatre heures et quatre heures et demie.

-Je sais, j'ai vu le légiste.

-Tu vas finir par me piquer mon job, John. Rush était fils unique, son père est mort il y a dix ans et sa mère est en maison de retraite depuis. Il avait un oncle qu'il voyait de temps en temps, Karl Rush.

-Alex m'avait parlé de lui, se souvint-il. Il a repris l'entreprise de son père, non ?

-Dans l'industrie automobile, oui. C'est de là que la victime tenait sa fortune.

-Est-ce qu'on sait qui va toucher l'héritage ?

-Mrs. Rush doit voir le notaire demain, je vous préviendrais.

-Bien.

Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux – le gris métallique et limpide était de retour.

-La fille.

-Hein ?

-La fille des Rush, John. Elle est au sommet de ma liste de suspects.

-Greg ? Tu as quoi à propos de la fille ?

Il y eut un froissement de papier.

-Paula Rush, vingt ans. En conflit avec la victime, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils se disputaient souvent pour des questions d'argent, entre autres. Elle travaille dans une boite de nuit dans le centre, le _Zoy Box_. Elle y était au moment du meurtre.

John transmit l'information au détective, qui hocha lentement la tête et demanda l'adresse. John la nota sur son bloc-notes et raccrocha en remerciant Lestrade.

-Prochain arrêt ?

-Oui.

-Il est encore trop tôt, Sherlock. Ils n'ouvriront pas avant au moins neuf heures, à mon avis. Et je meurs de faim.

-Ah ?

-Je suis un être humain, rappelle-toi. J'ai besoin de manger et de dormir, à l'occasion.

* * *

><p>John dévora le plat de pâtes en cinq minutes, ignorant le regard amusé de Sherlock. Au moins, sa frustration de n'avoir trouvé aucun élément reliant le tisonnier et le tueur était un peu passée.<p>

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien manger ? demanda-t-il quand la serveuse repartit avec l'assiette vide.

-Non, John. Jamais pendant une enquête.

-Tu repousses les limites de l'être humain, là. Tu as bu un thé ce matin, mais avec l'affaire des braqueurs de bijouterie, c'est tout ce que tu as avalé depuis trois jours.

-J'ai déjà tenu plus longtemps que ça, docteur.

John soupira.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tombes en hypoglycémie, Sherlock.

-Aucun risque. Et repose ces sucrettes immédiatement.

-Hm.

-Cesse de m'ignorer et fais ce que je te dis.

-Hmm.

Le détective lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-John, tu es insupportable.

-Pas autant que toi, nota-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Zoy Box<em> venait d'ouvrir et le gérant de la boite était occupé à descendre les tabourets du comptoir quand Sherlock entra. Le type était grand et mince, vêtu d'un t-shirt des Sex Pistols, d'un jean délavé et de rangers militaires – un vague air punk pour un mec qui approchait la trentaine. Il afficha un sourire commercial en dévisageant le détective.

-C'est rare que les gens viennent si tôt. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Non merci, déclina-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas des clients.

John referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Il vit Sherlock sortir la carte de police qu'il avait piqué une fois à Lestrade et le visage du patron se décomposer.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Paula Rush travaille bien ici ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à son sujet.

-Y'a un rapport avec la mort de son père ?

-Disons ça, glissa distraitement Sherlock.

-Bon, asseyez-vous, soupira-t-il en désignant le comptoir.

Ils s'exécutèrent et le patron passa de l'autre côté du meuble.

-Moi c'est Dani, ajouta-t-il.

-Miss Rush travaille pour vous depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh, huit ou dix mois, je dirais.

-Je suppose qu'elle ne viendra pas, ce soir.

-Non, je lui ai laissé un jour de congé. Vous avez une idée de qui a pu tué son père ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit-il évasivement en omettant le fait que Paula était suspecte.

Dani hocha la tête.

-Sale histoire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-La personnalité de Miss Rush, ses habitudes, sa relation avec son père. Tout ce qui vous semblera utile.

-Paula est une sacrée gonzesse, je peux au moins vous dire ça. Elle a du caractère et elle se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, les clients l'aiment bien. Quand elle bosse pas, elle traîne sur Piccadilly avec ses copines. C'est dingue tout le fric qu'elle claque en fringues.

-C'est à ce propos qu'elle se disputait avec son père ? demanda John.

-Ouais, entre autres. Quand Paula a commencé à bosser pour moi, Mr. Rush revenait d'Afghanistan. Elle m'a raconté qu'après plusieurs semaines à l'hosto, il dormait plus et voyait une psy pour son truc de stress, là.

-Stress post-traumatique.

-C'est ça. Elle disait, je m'en souviens parce que sur le coup ça m'a sonné, qu'il n'était plus son père.

Dani laissa passer un instant et Sherlock reprit :

-Regrettable, en effet. Et avec sa mère ?

-Paula l'adore. Mrs. Rush est déjà venu ici pour prendre sa fille après son service, c'est une femme géniale. Paula est vraiment attachée à elle.

-Miss Rush travaillait ici cette nuit ? s'enquit le détective.

-Ouais.

-Elle n'a pas quitté la boite une seule minute ?

Dani eut un instant d'hésitation.

-En fait, si. Elle avait oublié son téléphone portable chez elle et comme elle attendait un appel de son copain, elle voulait retourner le chercher.

-Son copain ?

-Zack, un mec qu'elle a rencontré ici y'a quelques semaines.

-Quand est-elle partie, exactement ?

-Il devait être quatre heures moins le quart. Je m'en souviens, parce que Shane – mon autre serveur – devait prendre sa pause à ce moment-là et ils se sont arrangés pour qu'il la remplace. Paula est revenue à quatre heures et demie avec son portable et son copain a appelé peu de temps après.

Sherlock échangea un regard avec John.

-Bien. A-t-elle un véhicule ?

-Ouais, une vieille Mercedes.

-Vous avez son adresse ?

-Je reviens, dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-salle.

-Elle doit être chez elle à cette heure, dit John.

-Je ne compte pas lui rendre visite.

Sherlock ignora la perplexité du médecin.

-61 Halton Road, indiqua Dani en revenant.

-Bien. Autre chose qui vous semblerait important ?

-Hé bien… y'a un truc qui m'a paru bizarre quand Paula est revenue, mais j'arrive plus à m'en souvenir.

Sherlock lui griffonna son numéro sur un ticket de caisse qui traînait sur le comptoir et nota le sien dans son iPhone.

-Merci de votre collaboration et bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un air solennel qui fit sourire John.

Une fois dehors, il l'interrogea du regard.

-Il faut que je vérifie si Miss Rush est bel et bien allée chez elle cette nuit.

-Combien de temps il lui faut pour faire le trajet, c'est ça ?

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

-C'est ça.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, nota-t-il en bâillant.

Il rit.

-En effet. Ne m'attends pas, je patientais quelques heures que la circulation se régule un peu.

John acquiesça en cherchant des yeux un taxi libre.

-Fais attention, dit-il doucement.

-Oui.

Le souvenir de Moriarty à la piscine, quelques mois plus tôt, était encore présent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il. C'est une affaire des plus banales.

-Bonne nuit.

-Hm, toi aussi.

John arrêta un taxi et jeta un dernier regard à Sherlock en montant. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête qui se voulait confiant, mais le sourire avait disparu. Le détective savait que, de toute façon, John continuerait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

* * *

><p>John ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les quelques heures de répit que lui avait offert Sherlock dans la matinée semblaient loin derrière-lui, maintenant. Il s'était couché en rentrant, saluant néanmoins Mrs. Hudson qui avait finalement appeler le plombier, et avait fermé les yeux pour revoir brusquement défiler les images crues de l'Afghanistan. Il sentait presque la chaleur écrasante et étouffante du pays dans sa chambre.<p>

John finit par se relever vers deux heures du matin et s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet du salon, adossé au mur près de la fenêtre. Il portait un jean noir et vieux pull en laine beige que lui avait offert Harry un siècle auparavant. L'appartement était silencieux, comme vide, et le simple chuchotement de sa respiration faisait un vacarme insupportable. Le sifflement aigu des balles aussi, à croire qu'elles effleuraient sa tête.

Il traînait son passé de soldat depuis son retour, sauf que Sherlock avait atténué la douleur générée par la mort de ses amis, la peur qui lui prenait les tripes et toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait vues. Il avait eu la chance de le rencontrer, et la chance aussi d'être devenu accro au danger et à l'adrénaline au lieu de devenir paranoïaque comme tant d'autres.

Sherlock. Cet enfoiré devait être occupé à évaluer le temps de trajet nécessaire de la _Zoy Box_ à l'appartement de Paula Rush, quelque part dans Londres.

John aurait aimé qu'il soit là, juste présent, avec lui. Peu importe qu'il soit d'humeur massacrante ou tellement obnubilé par l'enquête pour se souvenir de son existence.

La solitude l'étouffait, son esprit ne cessait de revenir à la guerre et au corps froid d'Alex sur le plateau du légiste. Il songea à appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Pas sa sœur, bon sang, c'était la dernière personne capable de le comprendre. Mrs. Hudson devait dormir, maintenant que le plombier avait réglé le problème de fuite. Sarah aussi, et s'ils étaient restés amis, il doutait qu'elle apprécie un appel à deux heures du matin.

Mycroft : hors de question. Si le _gouvernement britannique_ faisait maintenant parti de sa vie – _deux Holmes pour le prix d'un_, songeait-il parfois – il ne tenait pas à lui parler en pleine nuit de guerre en Afghanistan. Appeler Lestrade semblait plus judicieux. Greg avait paru sincèrement désolé pour Alex Rush, et les deux hommes s'entendaient bien. Sans doute moins à deux heures du matin. Puis Greg avait peu dormi, lui aussi, avec l'affaire des braqueurs.

Alors John attendit, observant les ombres qui dessinaient des formes abstraites sur le plancher, que les images de la guerre daignent lui foutre la paix. Un moment passa, une heure peut-être, il n'en savait rien, puis les escaliers grincèrent doucement et la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur la silhouette irrégulière de Sherlock. Il s'avança, considérant John d'un regard curieux et surpris tout en retirant son manteau.

-Il y a un problème ?

John eut un hochement de tête négatif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux acajou rivés sur les gestes mécaniques du détective qui accrochait son trench, son écharpe et lissait sa veste.

-Déduis-le.

Sherlock amorça un sourire. Il s'accroupit face au médecin et braqua sur lui ses yeux gris métalliques.

_Fatigue cumulée. Mort d'un proche. Souvenirs de la guerre._

-Hm, sentiments ?

John s'autorisa un maigre sourire.

-Sentiments.

-Je peux… faire quelque chose ?

-Reste-là, joue du violon, prends mon ordi si tu veux.

Sa voix était calme, limpide. Sherlock n'avait néanmoins pas besoin de déduire pour comprendre que John n'allait pas franchement bien.

-Je vais bien, dit-il au même moment.

Le détective hocha lentement la tête.

-Non, John.

John ne protesta pas. Sherlock se redressa un peu et s'assit en tailleur. Le peu de lumière de la fenêtre tombait sur son visage et l'ombre de ses boucles brunes noircissait sa peau pâle et blanche et, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, John songea qu'il était beau.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en réponse. Un instant passa, silencieux, feutré.

John commença à parler. Avec quelques hésitations, au début, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire, puis de manière plus assurée, plus soutenue tandis que les yeux de Sherlock perdaient leur aspect métallique et froid pour tendre vers une douceur plus humaine. Il raconta l'Afghanistan, la guerre. Le sifflement sourd des balles. La tension des muscles. La peur toujours présente. Les moments de calme. La mort partout.

La chaleur, surtout, et alors qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte d'à quel point il exagérait. Il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, seulement c'était cette sensation-là qui était restée ancrée dans sa chair et ses os.

John s'allongea, à un moment, sur le parquet glacé qui sentait le bois et la cire, et il lui sembla que Sherlock en faisait autant – le sommeil venait enfin et son esprit sombrait. Le son de sa voix ne fut bientôt qu'un murmure diffus et celle du détective lui demanda de se taire et de dormir – ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut brumeux.<p>

John ouvrit difficilement les yeux et pesta à la lumière crue du jour. Il voulut porter une main à son visage, et fronça les sourcils en percevant le faible froissement du tissu et le marmonnement digne de Sherlock. Il lui fallut d'interminables secondes pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait : sur le plancher du salon, peu confortable et légèrement grinçant. Le corps tiède du détective était couché contre lui, un de ses bras devant lui et l'autre replié sous sa tête, de sorte que ses doigts effleuraient les cheveux blonds du médecin.

John enlaçait la taille fine de Sherlock, et ses boucles brunes chatouillaient son nez. Il bougea un peu et le frottement diffus de son jean contre le tissu du pantalon lui arracha un soupir.

-Sherlock ? appela-t-il dans un murmure.

John n'eut aucune réponse. Mais en voulant retirer son bras, son colocataire protesta d'un vague grognement. Il se demanda s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Se redressant légèrement, il constata que sa respiration était régulière et son expression étrangement sereine. John se recoucha et laissa couler un instant. Le demi silence de l'appartement était reposant, il avait enfin le temps de souffler un peu et, admit-il avec un embarras mêlé de satisfaction, la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Sherlock collé contre lui n'avait rien d'étouffant.

John ne pensait ni à la guerre ni à Alex Rush. C'était comme si chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque souvenir relaté dans son monologue avait fui par ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Il somnola jusqu'au réveil de Sherlock.<p>

-John, dit-il simplement.

Le médecin se redressa vivement.

-Sherlock.

Le détective s'étira comme un chat en se levant et tira en arrière ses boucles brunes.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

-Heu, ouais, et toi ?

-J'avais l'impression qu'un ours essayait de m'étouffer.

John se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Tu exagères.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire.

-Oh, à peine. Je vais prendre une douche, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir.

John soupira vaguement, mit l'eau à chauffer et s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine, toujours encombrée de fioles et de produits divers. Il prit la salle de bains après Sherlock – qui en sortit en costume sombre et chemise pourpre, impeccable – et quand il revint au salon, son colocataire était au téléphone avec Lestrade.

-Et la fille, tu l'as convoquée ? interrogea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux tasses de thé que John posa sur la table.

-Oui, évidemment. Donovan est en train de lui parler, et pour le moment ça ne donne pas grand-chose. On n'a aucune preuve contre elle, Sherlock.

-Tu veux dire, à part le fait qu'elle se disputait souvent avec la victime, que le meurtre n'était pas prémédité et que le temps de trajet de la boite de nuit à son appartement est le même que pour se rendre à la maison des Rush ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est une piste, d'accord.

-Une suspecte. La seule, en fait. Mrs. Rush n'avait aucune raison de tuer ainsi son mari. Elle aurait pu le faire de mille autres façons et dans un lieu beaucoup plus discret, voire faire passer sa mort pour une suicide, je suis certain que c'est une femme suffisamment futée pour ça et-

-Sherlock, coupa Lestrade. Je vais voir où en est Donovan.

-Comme si cette incapable incompétente pouvait-

-Ferme-la, s'il te plait, ou je raccroche, soupira-t-il avant un bref silence. Ah, Mrs. Rush vient justement d'arriver.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et s'assit face à John.

-Lestrade ?

-Deux minutes.

Le détective mit la fonction haut-parleur, posa son iPhone sur la table et but une gorgée de thé.

-Tu as meilleure mine, John, nota-t-il distraitement.

-Oh, merci. Grâce à toi, sans doute.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, oublie. Miss Rush est vraiment suspecte, alors ? s'enquit-il.

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête.

-Bien sûr. Cette boite de nuit où elle travaille, le _Zoy Box_, est sur Kilburn High Road, souviens-toi, soit à cinq minutes de l'endroit où on a retrouvé le tisonnier. Cela ne constitue pas vraiment une preuve, néanmoins.

John but une longue gorgée de thé et grignota un des gâteaux secs que Mrs. Hudson avait ramené la veille.

-Tu devrais manger un peu, Sherlock.

-Tu as toujours ces sucrettes avec toi, répliqua-t-il.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dans ma veste, ouais. Bon sang, ce que tu peux être…

Sherlock lui sourit et le médecin passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

-Mrs. Rush s'est souvenue de quelque chose, dit enfin Lestrade.

-Quoi ?

-La nuit où la victime est morte, elle s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes et prendre un somnifère. Elle a toqué à la porte du bureau de son mari pour lui demander de venir se coucher et il lui a dit qu'il arrivait.

-Elle ne pouvait pas le dire avant ? s'agaça Sherlock.

-Elle était sous le choc, je te rappelle. Le somnifère n'a pas du aidé.

-Elle se souvient de l'heure ? reprit John.

-Quatre heures dix, exactement. Ça exclut Paula Rush, n'est-ce pas ?

-Possible. Ne la laisse pas partir, on arrive, ordonna le détective en raccrochant.

* * *

><p>Paula Rush ne montrait aucun signe de nervosité, seulement une colère et une indignation qui lui firent hausser les épaules avec dédain quand Lestrade lui dit que ses rapports avec son père étaient mauvais, d'après les témoignages des amis de Cardiff et de sa propre mère.<p>

-Et alors ? Il n'y a aucune loi qui m'oblige à aimer mon cher et tendre papa.

Lestrade échangea un regard blasé avec Sherlock, assis à sa droite.

-Certes. Néanmoins votre relation avec la victime fait de vous l'unique suspecte, remarqua le détective.

-Vous pouvez le prouver ?

-Vous ne niez pas le crime, Miss Rush. Serait-ce un aveu ?

Paula le foudroya du regard et Lestrade soupira.

-Non, siffla-t-elle. Vous me croyez assez monstrueuse pour tuer mon propre père ? J'ai l'air d'un assassin, peut-être ?

-Honnêtement ?

-Sherlock, coupa Lestrade. Miss Rush, où étiez-vous cette nuit entre quatre heures et quatre heures et demie ?

-Chez moi, je dirais. Je suis allée chercher mon portable à l'appartement vers trois cinquante et je suis revenue à la boite à quatre heures et demi, quelque chose comme ça. Je suis serveuse au _Zoy Box_.

-Nous le savons déjà. Votre patron nous a dit que vous étiez partie à quatre heures moins le quart, ce qui correspond avec le temps de trajet jusqu'à votre logement-

-Et aussi jusqu'à la maison de la victime. Nous n'avons peut-être aucune preuve de votre culpabilité, mais je doute que vous puissiez en fournir une pour démontrer votre innocence, cingla Sherlock.

-Je refuse que ce type m'adresse la parole une fois de plus. Faites-le sortir, ordonna-t-elle froidement en croisant les jambes.

_Sale gamine pourrie gâtée._

-Je regrette, mademoiselle, mais Mr. Holmes reste. Considérez-le comme un inspecteur particulièrement agaçant et arrêtez de me donner des ordres, répliqua Lestrade en commençant à perdre patience. Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ?

Paula dévisagea Lestrade un instant, hésitante. Puis elle parut se calmer un peu et répondit :

-Je suis allée chercher mon portable, rien de plus.

-Et cet appel de votre petit ami ?

-Il voulait effectivement rompre mais je l'ai convaincu de me laisser une dernière chance. Je n'apprécie guère qu'un minable comme lui se permette de me larguer.

Lestrade se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui se contentait d'observer les réactions de Paula.

-Dani vous a sans doute confirmé que j'avais bien mon portable en revenant, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, mais vous auriez très bien pu le cacher et jouer la comédie, contredit-il dans un murmure. De toute façon, votre mère vient de vous innocenter.

Paula fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Elle dit s'être levée dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et avoir parlé à la victime à quatre heures dix.

-L'heure à laquelle je suis _censée_ avoir tué mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, admit-il. Vous pouvez partir, Miss Rush.

-Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, lieutenant, siffla-t-elle en se levant. Vraiment, je-

-Fichez le camp, maintenant, avant que je change d'avis.

Paula arborait un air outré très digne en sortant de la salle, son luxueux sac à main pendant à son épaule. Sherlock attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de briser le silence.

-Je suis vexé qu'une autre personne que moi t'énerve à ce point, Lestrade.

Le lieutenant sourit.

-Je te rassure, Sherlock, tu es toujours aussi chiant qu'avant. Mais cette gamine commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Bon sang, tu l'as entendu ?

-Très bien, oui. Quel gâchis de la laisser partir, ajouta-t-il.

-On n'a pas de preuve, cette garce a au moins raison là-dessus.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mrs. Rush est venue ce matin ?

-Ouais, vous l'avez manqué de peu.

-Comment était-elle ? Anxieuse ? Confuse ?

Lestrade hocha lentement la tête, se souvenant du visage de Mrs. Rush, de son tailleur noir très sobre et du mouchoir froissé qu'elle tenait dans sa main fine et délicate.

-Fatiguée et sincère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mentait, elle était très précise et elle n'a pas montré le moindre signe de tension.

Sherlock réfléchit un instant, ses mains jointes posées sur la table.

-Il n'y avait vraiment aucune trace d'effraction ?

Lestrade acquiesça.

-Et l'héritage de la victime ?

-On devrait le savoir dans la matinée.

-Le patron du _Zoy Box_ ne parvient pas à se rappeler d'un détail étrange au sujet de Miss Rush, elle est encore suspecte, insista-t-il.

-Tant que l'enquête est en cours, elle ne pourra pas quitter Londres, de toute façon. Je vous tiens au courant.

-Bien.

-Retour au point de départ, donc.

* * *

><p>Sherlock trouva John dans le bureau de Sally Donovan, lui assis face à son bureau et elle devant l'écran de son ordinateur.<p>

-Salut, le taré.

-Sally, ma chère.

John leva ses yeux acajou vers le détective.

-Je lisais le rapport d'autopsie pour vérifier si un détail ne m'avait pas échappé. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec Miss Rush ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-On rentre à Baker Street et on attend, lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur.

-Je vois. Merci pour le rapport, Donovan.

-De rien.

Elle les salua vaguement et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

-Sans Mrs. Rush, la fille serait déjà en garde à vue pour attendre son procès.

-Tu es certain que c'est elle ? s'enquit John.

-Oui. À quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcents.

-C'était son père, quand même.

-Crois-moi, j'ai vu pire.

* * *

><p>John fit le tri dans le frigo pendant que Sherlock regardait un film policier à la télévision, avachi sur le canapé.<p>

-Sherlock, ce sont des… poumons ?

-Possible. Quel compartiment ? répondit-il du salon.

-Le bac de gauche.

-Oui, dans ce cas.

-Bon sang, c'est dégueulasse, grimaça-t-il en jetant le sachet dans le sac poubelle.

-Je n'avais pas terminé d'étudier la-

-Ce frigo n'est pas fait pour conserver tes expériences, Sherlock. Et ce bocal, putain, l'odeur est insoutenable !

Le détective le rejoignit dans la cuisine en soupirant.

-Celui avec le pigeon ?

-Ouais. Je ne veux plus revoir ce truc dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres.

Sherlock soutint son regard inquisiteur pendant un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Je le ferais plus tard, d'accord.

-Bien, merci.

John descendit les poubelles et croisa Mrs. Hudson en remontant à l'appartement.

-Oh, docteur, bonjour.

-Bonjour, Mrs. Hudson. Ce problème de fuite a été réglé, finalement ?

-Oui, Dieu merci. Une affaire en cours, en ce moment ?

-Un meurtre, oui.

-Tant mieux.

Devant la mine perplexe du médecin, elle précisa :

-Non, c'est triste, bien sûr. Mais au moins, Sherlock ne s'attaque pas à mes murs quand il est occupé. La dernière fois, avant que vous n'aménagiez ici avec lui, il-

-John ! appela le détective. Lestrade vient d'appeler !

-Excusez-moi, Mrs. Hudson, je dois y aller.

-C'est rien, mon garçon. Bon courage, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

John lui sourit avec tendresse. La logeuse était parfois inquiétante, voire franchement flippante mais toujours attentionnée et charmante.

-La victime a rédigé son testament après son retour d'Afghanistan pour que tous ses biens reviennent à sa femme, sauf ses parts dans l'entreprise crée par son père maintenant dirigée par son oncle, Karl Rush, informa Sherlock dès que John entra dans l'appartement.

-Rien à sa fille ?

-Rien du tout. Elle va être ravie.

John se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Tu as trouvé le coupable ? demanda-t-il en désignant le poste de télévision.

-Le beau-fils. Les lacets de ses chaussures l'ont trahi.

John échangea un regard avec Sherlock.

-Tu m'impressionneras toujours, nota-t-il.

-J'espère bien, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>John résolut l'affaire Rush après le déjeuner. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, que <em>lui<em> y parvienne alors que Sherlock continuait à ruminer sur le canapé, mais l'idée était bien ancrée dans son esprit et il lui semblait que c'était la seule solution envisageable. Il avisa discrètement le détective, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. Sherlock avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse, sans doute occupé à chercher de nouvelles pistes.

John choisit de s'occuper de ça lui-même.

Il prit l'iPhone de Sherlock dans la poche de son trench – quelle chance qu'il l'y ait rangé après l'appel de Lestrade – mémorisa le numéro dont il avait besoin et le remit à sa place.

-Je sors prendre l'air.

Le détective ne daigna pas lui répondre alors il sortit dans la rue et attendit d'avoir atteint le métro. Il pianota sur le clavier de son téléphone et le colla à son oreille.

-Dani ?

-Heu, ouais. C'est qui ?

-Un collègue de l'inspecteur qui vous a interrogé à propos de Paula Rush. Vous vous êtes souvenu de ce détail étrange ?

-Non, toujours pas.

John prit une longue inspiration.

-Ce ne serait pas le sac à main ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Oui, c'est ça. Paula avait son sac super luxueux quand elle est partie, mais pas quand elle est revenue. Je l'ai remarqué mais ça m'était sorti de la tête.

John fouilla dans son mémoire.

-C'était un sac en bandoulière noir et or avec des boutons ronds ?

-Non, un orange pâle, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Merci pour votre aide, Dani, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>Sandi Rush ne parut pas surprise de trouver John sur le pas de sa porte. Elle lui sourit poliment, s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et le conduisit jusqu'au salon.<p>

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

-Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en désignant le canapé. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, il y a seulement quelques détails qui me gênent dans cette affaire.

-Ah ?

Sandi s'assit face à lui dans le fauteuil cubique et croisa les jambes.

-Votre fille n'est pas avec vous, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps alors qu'il avait attendu une demi-heure dehors que Miss Rush daigne foutre le camp.

-Paula vient juste de partir. Le lieutenant Lestrade m'a dit que vous l'aviez interrogé.

-Oui, naturellement. Vous comprenez que ses rapports avec son père… peuvent la rendre suspecte, n'est-ce pas ?

Sandi arqua un sourcil.

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas stupide, docteur Watson, répliqua-t-elle sans se vexer. Mr. Holmes… ?

-Oh, il est occupé. Vous pourriez me répéter ce que vous avez dit à la police ce matin ?

Elle s'exécuta sans protester. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli de cinq ans depuis la veille, et John s'en voulut un peu de la solliciter ainsi.

-…et je suis remontée me coucher. Voilà, c'est tout.

-Merci. Vous vous en êtes souvenue que ce matin ?

-Cette nuit, exactement. Le choc, peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais au cas où vous vous poserez cette question, docteur, je n'ai aucun intérêt à mentir, ajouta-t-elle calmement mais avec une note de méfiance.

John esquissa un sourire.

-Sauf si vous protégez quelqu'un, évidemment.

Sandi voulut le contredire mais il reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

-Quand votre fille est arrivée pour insulter Sherlock, hier matin, elle n'avait pas de sac. Elle tenait son portable à la main – portable qu'elle est apparemment allée chercher chez elle dans la nuit avant de retourner travailler – mais pas de sac. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange pour une jeune femme qui a des goûts aussi ostentatoires ? Et ce détail en resterait un si son patron n'était pas certain qu'elle l'avait avant de partir peu de temps avant le meurtre, mais pas en revenant.

-Ma fille est distraite, elle a du l'oublier à son appartement, lâcha-t-elle.

-Elle en avait un aujourd'hui, un _autre_. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait des dizaines de sac à mains différentes, c'est sans doute une coïncidence. Seulement il y a ce deuxième détail, celui où vous affirmez que votre mari était toujours vivant à quatre heures dix, heure qui correspond au meurtre perpétrée par Miss Rush. Parce qu'elle l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'a tué, a oublié son sac à main et vous l'avez couverte en le découvrant, acheva-t-il d'un ton froid et détaché.

Il y eut un silence. Sandi remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et soupira doucement.

-Je me doutais bien que ça ne marcherait pas.

-Vous pouvez être accusé de complicité, Mrs. Rush.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Cela m'est égal, docteur. Alex est mort et Paula a perdu tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

-Pourquoi la protéger, alors ?

John commençait à s'énerver, exaspéré par le calme de la jeune veuve et l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Paula reste ma fille. Je fais mon devoir de mère.

John eut un sourire narquois.

-Et votre devoir d'épouse ?

-Vous êtes marié, docteur Watson ? Vous avez des enfants ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Alors n'essayez pas de me comprendre, encore moins de me juger, dit-elle lentement.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Vous allez me dénoncer ?

John inspira lentement.

-Aucune idée. Ce serait une bonne chose que votre fille le fasse elle-même.

Sandi eut un sourire sans joie.

-Oh, bien sûr.

John l'observa un instant.

-Paula ne voulait pas le tuer, dit-elle d'une voix diffuse. Elle voulait simplement qu'il lui prête de l'argent.

-Mais pourquoi venir voir Alex en pleine nuit ?

-Des amis de Paula étaient au Zoy Box et ils lui ont parlé d'un voyage à New York qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Elle se fichait bien qu'il soit quatre heures du matin, ou qu'Alex et moi dormions. Quand elle est arrivée à la maison, elle l'a trouvé dans son bureau et ils ont commencé à se disputer à ce sujet. Elle a remué les braises de la cheminée, comme elle faisait quand elle était plus jeune. Alex a du dire quelque chose de blessant et elle l'a frappé.

Sandi ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Paula était complètement paniquée. Elle a essuyé le manche du tisonnier et s'en est débarrassée en retournant à la boite. Elle ne s'est rendue compte de l'oubli de son sac à main qu'au moment où je l'ai appelé pour la prévenir, le matin. Je crois qu'elle était plus effrayée qu'en colère quand elle a reconnu Mr. Holmes.

-Sans doute, dit-il en se levant.

Sandi détourna le regard et ne proposa pas de le raccompagner. John songea à lui dire qu'il connaissait son mari, qu'Alex méritait qu'on lui rende justice, mais à quoi bon. Sa veuve avait fait son choix.

* * *

><p>Sherlock, assis dans le fauteuil, fixait le poste de télévision sans le voir. Il reconnut le pas rapide de John dans les escaliers, puis le claquement de la porte et le couinement du cuir quand il retira son blouson et l'accrocha au portemanteau.<p>

-Comment a réagi Mrs. Rush ?

John se figea.

-Comment as-tu déduit ça ?

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient ce gris métallique presque rieur et vaguement bleuté que John savait identifier.

-Tu avais un avantage sur moi dans cette affaire – avantage qui t'a permit de la résoudre.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

John se laissa tomber dans le canapé face à lui.

-Tu connais les femmes.

Il acquiesça.

-Mais tu as compris quand même, pour le sac à main.

-Hm, non, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Lestrade a appelé après que tu aies parlé au patron du _Zoy Box_.

John arqua un sourcil, incrédule.

-Sérieusement ?

Sherlock fit la moue.

-Oui. Profite bien de la sensation temporaire de supériorité intellectuelle, c'est la dernière fois.

-D'accord, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas dit à Mrs. Rush que tu connaissais son mari, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Ça ne m'a pas paru indispensable. Tu as dit à Lestrade que c'était sa fille qui l'avait tué ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

-Pas encore, je voulais connaître ton avis.

-Miss Rush pourrait en profiter pour prendre un aller simple pour le Pérou, ce serait emmerdant.

-Appelle Lestrade, dans ce cas.

John sourit plus franchement.

-Greg risque de croire que tu es contagieux.

-L'intelligence n'est pas une maladie, John.

Il rit.

-C'est dommage, ça. Au fait, tu as jeté ce foutu bocal au pigeon ?

Sherlock se leva aussitôt.

-On ferait mieux d'aller voir Lestrade dès maintenant.

-Sherlock. Tu as dit que tu le ferais.

-Oui, bien sûr, plus tard.

John le fixa longuement.

-C'est ça, ou j'invite Mycroft à dîner.

-C'est du chantage, nota-t-il.

-Bonne déduction.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

-Merci, soupira-t-il.

John le vit disparaître dans la cuisine en marmonnant. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de penser à la nuit où ils avaient dormi blotti l'un contre l'autre sur le parquet du salon, et après tout ce n'était pas si important. Parfois, il se posait des questions sur leur relation. Les gens leur demandaient souvent s'ils étaient en couple, ce qui était totalement faux – du moins répondait-il automatiquement.

Ils vivaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble – enfin, John mangeait et Sherlock attendait –, travaillaient ensemble et s'étaient déjà sauvé la vie mutuellement. Cela ressemblait à un couple _très_ soudé. John se demanda ce que Sherlock en pensait.

-C'est rare que tu réfléchisses autant. Décidemment, les choses sont étranges en ce moment, lança-t-il depuis la cuisine.

-Navré de te déranger, hein.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.

-C'était de l'humour, Sherlock.

-Je sais.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce qu'on est un couple, Sherlock ? s'enquit-il finalement.

Le détective ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il revint au salon, vaguement perplexe.

-Plus ou moins.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup, là, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu te poses trop de question – c'est rare, encore une fois. Tu es malade ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sherlock s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras sur son torse, haussant les sourcils avec son dédain habituel.

-J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi.

John mit un moment à répondre.

-C'est direct.

-Je le suis toujours. J'ai tort, peut-être ?

John tenta d'imaginer sa vie sans Sherlock, sans tous ses inconvénients – le violon à trois heures du matin, les crises d'ennui, les mains coupées dans le frigo, les ordres parfois trop autoritaires qu'il lui donnait – et tous ses avantages – l'adrénaline à l'approche du danger, les fous rires, les enquêtes dignes de polars, l'impression d'être utile, les moments où ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard, ses yeux, ses _putains_ d'yeux hypnotiques.

-Non, pas du tout.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire teinté d'une douceur surnaturelle.

_Parfait._

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

J'ai bouclé ça rapidement et je m'excuse s'il reste encore des fautes.


End file.
